nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Law
Law & Order True Crime (also eight episodes of Law & Order True Crime: The Menendez Murders) is an American television anthology that aired on Syndication since September 26, 2017. This was a spin-off series of Law & Order. The series is currently hiatus. Plot This series is about the dramatization of the trial of Lyle and Erik Menendez, who were convicted in 1996 for the murder of their parents, José and Kitty Menendez. Cast Main * Edie Falco as Leslie Abramson * Anthony Edwards as Jude Stanley Weisberg * Gus Halper as Lyle Menendez * Miles Gaston Villanueva as Eric Menendez * Julianne Nicholson as Jill Lansing * Constance Marie as Marta Cano * Carlos Gomez as Jose Menendez * Sam Jaeger as Detective Les Zoeller * Sterling Beaumon as Glenn Stevens * Mollyn Hagan as Joan Vandermolen * Dominic Flores as Henry Llano * Lolita Davidovich as Kitty Menendez * Heather Graham as Judalon Smyth * Elizabeth Reaser as Deputy District Attorney Pam Bozanich * Larry Cedar as Milton Anderson * Josh Charles as Dr. Jerome Oziel * Ezra Buzzington as Deputy District Attroney Elliott Alhadeff Episode number * Episode 1 (9/26/2017) * Episode 2 (10/3/2017) * Episode 3 (10/10/2017) * Episode 4 (10/17/2017) Production In April of 2016, Dick Wolf and Syndication announced they were working on the series, a first season being based on the Mendendez brothers murder case. The filming for "Law & Order True Crime" began on June 26, 2017 for an eight-episode first season. A second season has yet to be confirmed, but Dick Wolf mentioned he has plenty of ideas for the show and a possible storyline if there is a second season. “''This is unique for me, after 27 years of Law & Order'',” Dick Wolf told TV critics at TCA in an interview. “''This is taken from the headlines; we‘ve made some great shows ripped from the headlines, but this is on a different level.” An idea for a second season storyline includes the Oklahoma City bombing of 1995. "''Just before the Critics Association summer press tour, I had mentioned to him the Tim McVeigh case, and his eyes lit up," Rene Balcer says of Wolf's reaction. "Because Dick and I were together, we were in the same office when the bomb went off in Oklahoma." Reception Law & Order True Crime has received polarized reviews from critics. The show was praised for some of its writing and acting, particularly Falco's performance, but was largely criticized for its style (in terms of directing, cinematography, and even concept) with many critics comparing it to another anthology crime series, American Crime Story. On Rotten Tomatoes the season has a rating of 69% based on 26 reviews, with an average rating of 6.6/10. On Metacritic, the season has a weighted average score of 57 out of 100, based on 27 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". External links * Law & Order (True Crime) on Fandom * Law & Order True Crime on Wikipedia Category:2010s television shows Category:2017 debuts Category:2017–18 season Category:2017 Category:Syndication